Are You gonna love me or not?
by MyClairtyIsYours
Summary: Edward always wondered if he would find a girl to love an dcare for forever. Then one nigth he met her from a scream. could it be tragic or happiness? ExB One Shot A/H (For a Roleplay contest)


**__****For a forum contest**

**It was strange how much you could love someone, an dhow much they could love you. They could laugh, love, and care for you everyday. Even the small 'I love you.' seemed memorable to me. Of course, I always dined for love, for someone to hold in my arms and know she's safe here. I walked the streets of Seattle, the clock was tolling for midnight as of now. I sighed slightly and I heard a scream that changed my life forever.**

**I looked over to a dark alley, my vision fixating on the darkness and there I saw it. A man, seeming to have a smirk on his face. "Lookie here."He whispered darkly whispered. I swore an burst of anger charged through me. I walked over and shoved one of them. "Get the hell away from her." I growled, slightly towering over him. The man looked kinda scared and put his arms up in defense "Leave. Now. "I growled again and he ran off and i looked at the girl. Soaking wet as she sat in a muddy puddle,her shirt torn and her hair was messy along with tear stains on her face. "Thank you." She croaked softly, she looked so beautiful under that mess, though. With big brown orbs, beautiful long straight mahogany brown hair that fell near her waist. She had beautiful full plump lips, I wonder how they felt if I kissed them. The hell Edward? I shook it off and crouched down. "Are you okay?" I asked worried.**

**She nodded. "Thanks to you I am." she shaked out a bit, I stroked her cheek and helped her up. "where do you live? I'll walk you home." I promised, she nodded and I followed her to a off dirty looking white house, with clutter all of the lawn and what seemed like what could've been on the sidewalk, blood. "This is it. Thanks...I'm Bella by the way." She whispered and turned to go inside, I wanted to follow her in so badly, to just grab her by the waist and say I love you to kiss her right now, then, there. **

**I looked down but I decided to follow her. "Bella wait!" I called before she shut the door. She looked at me confused. "Yes?" She called back solemnly, I raced up the steps of her porch. "Can I have your number?" I asked, she looked at me stunned but nodded slowly. "Uh...sure?' She seemed confused and i quickly pulled my phone out my pocket and saved what she said. "saved." I whispered. "I"ll call you tomorrow. And it's Edward" I promised, she smiled halfly. It was a sweet smile. "good night." She whispered and shut the door and I walked back into the street.**

**Wow. **

**I arrived back at my house and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. Bella was all I could dream bout', **** her ****long, straight, dark brown hair, those unique large chocolate brown eyes and that heart-shaped face****. The full lips just tied it all off, just so beautiful, so perfect. I eventually awoke from the wonderful slumber of pureness of love. I stood up and looked at the clock, one twenty-three P.M.. She seemed so insecure, quiet like also. I went into the kitchen and had some quick brunch, took a shower, eh the normal regular routine. I walked to my living room and plopped right down and played my phone and stared at her number. They were caling me it seemed and slowly I clicked call. I brought it to my ear an dit rang about 3 time before someone picked up. **

** "****Hello?" he soft voice questioned, I smiled. "Hi.' I said, I heard her gasp a bit and I heard some rustling. "Hey Edward...i didn't expect you to er call me. I kinda thought it was a joke." she muttered under her breath, I frowned. "You thought wrong.' I chuckled out, she laughed along lousily. I sighed "Hey do you know where Rock Man's cafe is?" I asked "Ya, why?" She asked, I sucked in a breath. "wanna grab some grub there and talk for a while?" I asked again, I heard her suck in a ragged breath. "Uh...umm...sure?" She shakily said, I smiled. "Good seeya' in a hour?" I said questioningly, I heard a gust of wind, most likely her nodding. 'Uh ya! Sure, meet ya there." Then she hung up,i smiled brightly and stood up. I left a bit early, not like I cared and just got to get the table before the place got filled. **

**There I saw her walk right through the door, he once straight hair was now wavy looking, she wore a deep blue that made her looking more stunning with some skinny jeans. She looked absolutely perfect, or was stunning the word? I waved my hand and she smiled finally noticing me and sat down. "Hi." She whispered and looked down at the table, playing with her thumbs. "Hey, how are you?" I asked, she shrugged. "I"m well...you?" She questioned and looked at me with the big brown eyes again. "Wonderful." I stated and smiled, against my face felt crooked. She blushed a deep rosy red that was so very beautifully natural against her pale skin. **

**I chuckled breathlessly. "How was your night?" I asked, she shrugged once again. "Okay.." She giggled chime fully, but it didn't sound like some fake girly giggle though. "Yours?" She asked, I smiled remembering the dream I had. 'I had a pretty good dream. So I say it was absolutely wonderful." I said. A man walked up to us. "Uh Hi, we'll be closing early today do to some store problem so I have to ask you two to leave.' He said and scruffily left, I saw everyone walking out and we just stood and walked out. 'Uh, my place?" I asked, she smiled. "why not?" She smiled warmly. **

**Once we reached my place we walked right in and sat down. "Thirsty?" I asked a si stood back up, she shrugged. 'What'cha got?" she asked, she didn't seem so insecure anymore. I looked through my fridge. "Uh...Orange juice, some coke and Pepsi...uh and some Beer.." I said, I heard her laugh. "Hmmm, some beer?" I chuckled as she said it. I shrugged and grabbed myself a can too and walked back out and tossed her the can. "Thanks." she whispered and*pop, sizzle* sound was made when we opened them.**

**It didn't take long for uh to drunk, a few beers and we were done for. I laughed unconditionally at the most stupidest joke. "So, hunky wunky, what do you like in girls like me?" She slurred out, I laughed. "Ah well ya know, this.." I slowly traced my fingers along her collar bone. "And that.." And I put my hand on her thigh and she moaned at both.**

**I fluttered my eyes opened and stretched and I turned to find Bella in bed with me. "Shit." I muttered, I quickly stood up and got dressed and cleaned up all the mess about an hour later Bella came walking out slowly out the bedroom. She had the white sheets wrapped around her body. "Hi. "she whispered and sat beside me. A smile lit on her face and she snuggled into my arm. Slowly I hooked my arm around her and brung her closer. **

**That moment I knew, I would love her forever. **


End file.
